Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment
by backspacegirl
Summary: Katerina Stratford was never one for the act of being subtle. Spoilers through 1x16 'Too Much Information' NEW YEAR NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Kat was tossing and turning. She couldn't seem to get a steady grip on sleep and she could absolutely guess why. Patrick Verona's slumbering form was only a mere few feet away on the floor. The rise and fall of the blankets indicated his peaceful even slumber. She was almost envious then she realized that a sick part of her liked watching him sleep. The hostility and sarcasm was fresh off of his face and the end result made him seem less…as her peers would put it, scary. Kat had a brief epiphany in which she realized her daily scowl probably also did not show in sleep. Her brain tittered with nervous energy as she fell into a stuttering sleep while drawing similarities between her and Patrick Verona and undoubtedly a secret smile took residence on her face.

* * *

"What side you want?"  
"On the floor!" Kat almost had it with him.  
"In the middle of the night, when you decide you want me..." he started as he pulled his shirt off.

_"Be right here."  
Smirk.  
Sneer._

She was staring. She knew it. She was sure he knew it too. Kat could count on one hand the amount of times she had seen Patrick Verona's bare chest. When he claimed that he had something to show her she didn't think he would reach for the hem of his sweater lifting it above his head and in the process pushing his shirt up far enough up that her breathing hitched to an almost audible degree. It was also painfully obvious that she did not know much about auto shop when she banged on the hood with a stricken 'Hey!' to only get a much angrier Patrick emerging from underneath with car spit up on his shirt pulling his wife beater off to mop up the grease as Kat stared dumbly, all arguments lost when once again met with his torso.

Flashing quickly back to real time Kat enjoyed the view that Patrick allowed and sighed in exasperation at his comments yet deep down this sigh signified she knew that this night would not end in the same prerequisites she had set up for it. Intolerable and exciting as it seemed at the moment she still wanted to save face and made her way to her closet and pulled a sleeping bag, pillow and extra blanket from its depths. Patrick watched her eerily, not saying much as she unrolled the sleeping bag, flattened it out and left the blanket close by. She also pulled out a spare shirt that was four sizes too large for even her and a pair of oversized pajama bottoms.

"These should fit." she stated.

"Thanks." he said again, this time with a bit more confidence.

She turned to sit on her bed and shook the towel out of her hair and let it fall loose. Kat grabbed an errant hairbrush that was lingering on her nightstand and began to tackle the knots in her hair. Just as she was swearing to herself to cut it all off she felt him gently unhook her fingers from the brush as he took it into his hands. He then sectioned off her hair, and Kat only knew he did this because she felt his breath on her neck when he pushed the hair out of the way. Kat closed her eyes only because she realized that he could not see her face. He started from the left side and slowly eased all the knots out of her hair with the brush in a tantalizing manner._ This should not be legal! _Kat's insides were running in overdrive.

"You know this kinda ruins the bad boy caricature you've got going for yourself." Kat spoke aloud intending for it to come out a bit more together then it did.

Patrick practically chuckled, but if he noticed her breathiness, he didn't let on.

"My mom used to make me brush out her tangles while she watched the night news. Hence my skill."

Kat decided that it would be best if she kept her mouth shut. She hummed a tune along to the rhythm of Patrick working his fingers through her hair. Her body was heating up each time his fingers had any contact with her skin.

"There, all done." Patrick said, turning away from her to gently place the brush back on the nightstand. He didn't know how this act would fare on her.

When he turned around the Kat that he knew from school was gone. The way her posture had melted into a different structure was the first tip off. The second was the look in her eyes. He looked straight into them vaguely remembering their first stare down. It didn't even hold a candle to the way Kat was looking at him now. It made him nervous in such a good, great way.

"Kat…?", Patrick tentatively asked before putting a finger on her face to awaken her from her apparently drunken haze.

As Patrick's luck would have it, this was the word that pushed her out of her stupor and into his arms as her lips crashed into his in an embrace that magnets would be jealous of. Oxygen was wearing thin when Kat pulled away. _Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that, it was amazing._ Kat's thoughts ran away and into each other as her heartbeat took off like a train off schedule. Her hands were still on his sculpted chest as her thoughts did their own thing. She took a quick inventory: her bed, Patrick Verona, his beautiful arms, Kat on her bed with Patrick Verona's beautiful arms around her and she was shamelessly sitting in his lap as if this were an everyday occurrence. Some point between the hair brushing and intense make out session she had decided that this was totally okay and she was going to ride this feeling out until the western hemisphere of her brain wanted to stop her. She pulled Patrick to the bed so that they were horizontally hugging. She was on top, she wanted the control and Patrick, it seems, heavily obliged. He was just about to open his mouth to say something sarcastic, no doubt when Kat silenced him for the second time that evening by locking her lips onto his, just as a sigh of victory escaped Kat's lips he tantalizingly dragged his tongue across her lower lip in a manner that indicated that even if entrance wasn't granted, it was happening anyway. His hands roamed up and down the sides of her frame and Kat could swear later on that this feeling could possibly be the only reason the human species felt the need to mate, but at the moment her thoughts were preoccupied. As they explored the insides of each other's mouths, Patrick rolled over, so that he now had the upper hand, and he broke away briefly to look at Kat under him as if mentally snapping a picture.

"What?" Kat asked only a light flare of insecurities popping up.

"It's nothing, I just never thought I'd get you like this." Patrick spoke as his mouth started to take a journey down her jaw, stopping at her neck to place light kisses under her ear.

"I'm not always a cactus." Kat said and instantly wished she hadn't as the embarrassing nickname brought a certain overbearing father to mind. Yet still, gone were those thoughts when Patrick found her clavicle and pulled the bit of skin into his mouth, in which he would later swear could feel her heartbeat on his tongue. Kat's breathing sputtered and in a moment of sheer vulnerability she said, "Patrick, you have no idea what you're doing to me."

Patrick leveled his head with hers once more and blithely stated, "Kat, you have no idea what you are doing to me." He took her hand and led a slow trail to his thigh where Kat learned just exactly what she was doing to Patrick Verona. She blushed.

"See, that there, is why I find you interesting." Patrick finished.

Kat's fingers loomed at the seam of the shirt she had loaned him. Tentatively putting her hands underneath and feeling the skin near his belly button eliciting a slight shudder from Patrick, which turned into a low groan as she worked her hands up slowly feeling the trail of hair. She removed her hands from under his shirt just as Patrick went back to work at her neck and the skin exposed from her V-neck shirt. Her fingers lingered still at the bottom of his shirt just when she pushed it up and broke their contact to let him remove it. Patrick gazed at her for a moment before connecting their arms once more. She leaned up to kiss him as she reached for her own shirt, lifting it above her head, leaving her in a scanty camisole, and allowing Patrick a moment to take it in. His eyes darkened significantly as he realized she was letting her guard down slowly but surely. He found this incredibly sexy on her, glad that it was reserved for him, right here, right now. Somehow this image of Patrick warped in Kat's mind and it seemed as if reality were fading from right under her. Just when Patrick reached for the drawstring on her pajama pants she felt suddenly as if she were sliding down stairs that just disappeared from right underneath her.

"NOT ANOTHER DOUGHNUT", Kat hissed loudly as she bolted up into a sitting position, in her own bed, by herself. Kat's body was flushed with heat as she took in her surroundings. Patrick on the floor, check. Crazy subconscious, check. _What a dream! _Kat thought as she tried to relax.

"Are you ok?" a groggy Patrick asked in only a slightly worried tone as he too, pulled himself into a sitting position on the floor. Kat contemplated this for a beat or two before answering in a low voice.

"Left side", was the response Patrick got.

* * *

Authors Note: Worth continuing? Anyone get the doughnut reference? Feedback appreciated. Thanks! Love, kat.


	2. Chapter 2

His lips were quivering in anticipation. As he tried to nudge his face closer to hers, his heart skipped multiple beats and his cheek twitched. He tried to gain access to her mouth, but she just wasn't having it. _Yet._ Kat shifted her position on top of him and the friction coupled with her lips connecting home set his heart on fire and when he closed his eyes the vision underneath his closed lids simmered, popped and bubbled.

* * *

If you were to ask Patrick Verona last week if he thought he would have spent the night at Kat's he probably would've given you a look so demeaning you would start to find some root of truth to the cannibalism rumors. If you were to ask Patrick Verona today why he went to Kat's house he would dish out a withering look of the same degree.

At this moment, Patrick Verona was far from sleeping. He was shocked by his little victory; it was a feeling that made him think twice about getting too comfortable. Half of him hoped she'd want him in the middle of the night and half of him didn't care to wait that long for the inevitable. He noticed that her persistent nature was also consistent. Once her mind is set he'd have to scrape her off of him. She wasn't easy, but she easily allowed logic to dictate her actions not realizing that when it came to the two of them, logic could not explain the heart hammering attraction between the two of them. The kind so mind bending that every time she passed him in the hallways he would lick his lips to attempt to remember her taste from the last time he'd been able to silence Katerina Stratford. It was these errant thoughts and memories that kept him up after Kat had shut the light off and whispered a good night to him. Her voice swirled in his head as he fell into a light slumber, some time later, his dreams skimming off of his fantasies.

Some time later when an abrupt hiss cut through the California night in Kat's room, Patrick's eyes flew open to look around his surroundings. He lumbered to a sitting position in the sleeping bag. When he looked up at the probable source of the hiss he saw that she too was sitting up.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a bleary tone.

She didn't answer and his mind started to blanch a little because he was wondering what had put her in such a state of obvious disarray. Just as he was about to close his eyes and fall back into a shirt optional Kat reality he heard her speak in a low frustrated voice.

"Left side."

Those two words had Patrick Verona reeling. Hadn't he even said this to himself earlier that he expected this? He got to his feet as he tried to understand the 'implications' of this particular offer. Slowly and steadily he made his way over to the side of the bed moving tortoise-like in case she felt like changing her mind.

No such retraction came. Even as he pulled the blanket away, and tilted his head her way. He watched her as she stared with a look of contemplation aimed towards the ceiling. Patrick slid in between the sheets as Kat let out a breathy sigh. Patrick's eyebrows raised a little as he acknowledged her blatant show of emotions. Late-night Kat intrigued him. She was just as baffling in the day time but something about her blurring the lines in her bed made him want to smear them just as badly. He had to admit he was a bit nervous. A few wrong words and it could set Kat and him back weeks. Their upper halves were about a foot away from each other on the bed but their legs were already leeching heat off each other. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it just as quickly.

She pulled the covers over her head and seemed to sink down further in the bed, knowing this because he could feel the friction on his legs and it was driving him wild. He followed suit, as if he had a say in the matter, and ducked underneath the covers to join her thinking,

_Nestled under covers, _

_Friends become lovers…_

"I just had a dream about you." broke the ice of Patrick's internal poem, yet he still couldn't help the slight quirk of a smirk appearing on his face. He mentally shrugged and decided that if she were going to admit then he had a great retaliation.

"Likewise." Patrick surprised even himself sometimes. If she were any other girl he would've never confessed this little fact about himself but hanging with Kat, under the covers or above made him loose at the seams. He turned his head to look at her and saw the smile on her face and glimmer in her eyes. Their bodies were buzzing with an energy that was as tangible and apparent as the stars that streaked the night sky.

Patrick sought out Kat's hand under the covers. When he found it, he let his fingers graze the back of her hand, feeling the smooth skin there. With the tip of his finger he traced a pattern from the center to the tip of her index finger. Taking a quick glance at Kat's face, he fully grasped her hand and laced their fingers together. Her face showed nothing but she responded by squeezing his hand slightly, to alert him that his gesture was not lost.

"You can come closer if you want." Kat blurted out lightly. She blushed a little. On the outside Patrick was calm, cool, collected but on the inside he was about to break. He wanted her so badly; his mind or body could not comprehend such overflow of emotion after months of passive aggressive behavior. Yet still, he made the motions to shift closer to her, again, giving her time to process just in case she wanted to change her mind. Though if he had anything to do with it, he would say he was past the point of no return. She was an elixir that he would try to drink up as much as she would allow.

He moved closer to her so that their torsos were touching. She lifted her right side up so he could angle his body between her and the sheets. Kat moved down a little so that she could rest her head on Patrick's above average chest.

Kat couldn't complain. In fact, one could internally mark the moment when she let go and realized that she trusts Patrick Verona. If anyone were to run away from her antics and actually come back, she could believe it would and could him. She immensely enjoyed the feel of his heartbeat in her ear. It felt reassuring; he was a person too, and this vulnerable sound was the final emotional barrier between her and Patrick. She smiled into his chest.

Patrick felt her smile through his-actually _her _shirt. Kat heard Patrick's heart pick up. They settled into a nesting position and they each reveled in the feeling of unspoken trust. Kat could feel a little campfire in her belly at the sensory bliss she was feeling.

"Want to talk about it?" Patrick asked Kat.

Kat scoffed, "It wasn't a nightmare. It was just weird. I mean, hair brushes and hot kisses…" She was starting to mumble.

"Hair brushes?" Patrick chuckled.

"It's not funny. I mean you were brushing the tangles out of my hair. The dream picked up right where reality left off. It was so _odd._"

"So we started with me brushing you hair, and how did it end with you hissing?

"How did it end?" Kat could already feel the flush on her cheeks remembering the way their lips connected in her dream. How hands had roamed up and down and all around and how if she tried hard enough she could vaguely grasp his taste on her tongue in her head.

Patrick was waiting patiently, the words were flowing freely between them and he didn't want to disrupt her flow. She seemed to be in a bit of a mental tiff though. The expression on her face giving him a few clues as how exactly it had ended. He wanted her to say it. He needed to hear it. Those words tumbling from her mouth meant that it was in the realm of possibility.

Patrick sometimes forgot how bold Kat could get. He almost vocally protested when he felt her fingers untwine from his but all Kat did was mutter a "_Shh!" _at him as he led his hand down the course of her body, very slowly. Patrick gulped. _What is she doing?!_ Her hand guided his while grazing her body in the lightest of touches. He watched her close her eyes, not expecting the pleasure of such an ardent task. That really set his body buzzing with power and it all came to a standstill when Kat stopped leading Patrick's hand, realizing for the first time that she had landed them onto the waistband of her pajama pants. Her shirt had ridden up a little and he could feel the warm flesh under the pads of his fingers as she breathed in and out.

"This is where it ended." Kat muttered with an edge of huskiness to her voice.

Five words. It only took those five words for Patrick Verona to completely lose himself in her. He closed his eyes for a moment and just imagined, in flashes, how her dream played out in his head for a few seconds. He was on top of her in a burst of adrenaline, her legs between his, and his face mere moments away from hers. He didn't assault her lips like Kat thought he would. He did something much, much worse. His nose was in her hair as their cheeks made contact. Patrick inhaled and her scent tingled in his nose as he sighed. He moved his face slowly so that the tip of his nose grazed her cheek briefly before they were staring at each other literally nose to nose. Kat's expression was half bliss and half frustration and her mouth was open on a slant, breathing labored, heart in her ears as Patrick enjoyed making her feel so _hot_ as he had put so blandly once upon a time. Just when he saw her mouth about to form the shape of 'Pat-' he took the plunge and captured her lips in a kiss that might expedite the global warming process. Kat was so taken by the kiss and she thought she was seeing stars as Patrick's soft, moist, and shapely lips molded onto hers, that when she let out a low moan she didn't even have the willpower to be ashamed of it. Instead she let her tongue caress the dark red hue of Patrick's lips before they began to battle over dominance. Kat's arms locked around his sides but she couldn't keep them still. They were behind his neck, tickling the skin there before venturing into his beautiful bed of curls. She tugged lightly at one of them and this elicited a groan out of Patrick as he suction cupped himself off of Kat's lips and moved to her neck to lay a few kisses there. Kat could not believe that a person could feel lighter than air, rather than how she felt at the moment. Patrick could not believe that Kat was letting him do this. He was so turned on and just so sloppy happy that she was letting him in like this that all he could do to show her how he felt was to worship her body the way it deserved to be.

This is when Patrick moved slowly from under her ear to her pulse point, which he gave an extra caress with his tongue before slowly moving in on the 'v' of her shirt, He kissed down the visible valley of her breasts when suddenly he pulled some of the skin into his mouth and sucked out of spontaneity. When he moved on a little further he saw the light red mark forming between her breasts. Patrick stopped for a moment to gaze at the mark for a moment or two, when Kat got impatient and pulled him back to eye level to pull him down for another body searing kiss that made his follicles shiver and toes curl.

"I see it, but that's your freebie for making that reality much better than my dreams ever would've given you credit for." Kat said in a sultry tone into his ear.

"Kat, you don't know what your doing to me."

"I have a pretty good idea, since you have been on top for the past twenty minutes." she smirked at him.

He looked at her sheepishly as she chuckled.

"Speaking of, it's my turn." Kat drawled.

"Your turn for?" Patrick inquired.

"The tour de Patrick."

She pushed him over and he let her climb on top this time. He grinned at the turn of events. Kat spread her hands out on his chest and gently kneaded the skin under his pecs. Kat bent over to pull him into a kiss that was rapid and rushed until she broke the kiss and moved her mouth to his ear.

"When we finally have sex, it's going to be worth the wait, but not tonight. If this isn't okay with you, you have ten seconds to tell me to not move forward on the assault I'm about to perform on you." Kat whispered in his ears whilst her legs were half curled onto his waist, she could feel him under her as he just processed what she said. He wasn't sure how she managed to make him act like he was thirteen and perpetually aroused. Here he was, though, in her bed, under her, as she looked at him as if he were a meal. They had progressed more together tonight in her bed than months of banter being exchanged between the two of them. He didn't mean just physically but-

Patrick's though process was stopped dead in its track when Kat pulled his ear lobe into her mouth. She bit lightly and moved right under his ear to lick a pattern straight to his Adam's apple and it bobbed as he gave himself to her. She kissed his Adam's apple lightly and he was feeling like a balloon. She skipped his whole torso completely in favor

of the hem of his shirt. She lifted it up and blew some air around his navel before edging the shirt up, allowing it to pool on his abs. She ran her cheek along his abs reveling in the feeling of the rise and fall of his torso from his labored breathing. She stretched a hand up the shirt to circle around the chest hair that was between his pecs before doubling back and letting a finger drag over a nipple. She turned her attention to his treasure trail and was about to follow the dip down between the natural 'v' of his hipbones when Patrick clutched one of her hands.

"Not a good idea." he said breathily, still tingling from her touch.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I really wanted to thank you guys for supporting my story so much. I was quite a bit nervous to post it. So again, I thank each and every one of you who has reviewed, visited, or added this story to their alerts.**

**Doughnut reference is from 'Sloppy Firsts' by Megan McCafferty. If you like powerful female characters like Kat check it out, you will not be disappointed.**

**I'm sure all have heard the grim news that 10 Things has been canceled. We have a small window of opportunity to try and change this fate. Please, for the wonderful cast and crew, let's try to keep them on air. Sign the petition, send letters, or call, post on their forums, this show is a gem and we should not just sit idly by and let money hungry corporate bigwigs call the shots. Let them know that we WILL miss this show on the air and we WANT to keep it alive. If you do just that one little thing for me, I promise to keep writing and providing stories for you guys to read. (If not for me, then for the saucy Katrick!)**

**There are only one or two chapters left in this story. I really wanted to finish it before this episode aired but I acquired a head injury over the weekend. If the response on this chapter is good I might consider ignoring my initial ideas in favor for some kind of furthering alternative story ideas that I had. Reviews let me know what's working and what isn't, thanks for taking the time to write them! Love, kat.**

**HELP ME SAVE 10 THINGS!**


	3. Chapter 3

He stroked the inside of her wrist. This had become so real and he couldn't even say it had happened quickly. They had shucked the appearances they held for everyone else's benefit. She looked so content in this moment and he was sure he looked the same. Another stroke on her wrist, and another. Kat sighed.

Kat momentarily pulled away. Patrick's breathing was labored and Kat could blatantly tell he was turned on by her actions. Something about this made her giggle inwardly. And then outwardly.

Patrick clutched her hand tighter as she giggled. He didn't think she knew what she was doing to him. He was thinking of distractions, all different sorts. Her hand went lower, parts of a motorcycle, when she deliberately skipped the X that marked the spot, he was trying to figure out how much algebra homework he was behind on. She went for his left thigh with the lightest of touches. _Oh, OH!_ She knew what she was doing alright.

He lifted his head from the pillow to look down at her. She was smiling like the little deviant she is. She was enjoying this on a whole different level. Kat dragged her fingers from his left thigh to his right one. He let out a breath that sounded like he had just been underwater for a beat too long. He squeezed Kat's hand tighter and she continued her assault on him. She ghosted her fingers on his quads and back up his stomach like a circuit. She was doing reps down his abs and doubling back when he let out a particularly loud hiss. He was obviously aroused and she didn't mind one bit. In fact, Patrick was sure she was totally fine having the upper hand in this scenario.

She trailed her fingers down his front to his knee then delved to the inner side of his thigh and trailed her finger up, up and up. Patrick moaned loudly when she made contact with him, she was driving him crazy with her little strokes.

"Kat.", he gasped out for the second time, "Not a good idea."

Kat pulled away from him and let go of his hand. The immediate feeling of loss hit Patrick suddenly in his heart, physically knocking the breath out of him.

"Okay.", she said slyly as she pulled away.

Patrick breathed heavily as Kat smiled to herself. _That's payback, _Kat thought. For all the times he has left her speechless, heart racing, in public, in private, she needed to even the score just a little bit. Her heart was racing right now too and she couldn't deny the whirlwind of emotions that Patrick Verona made her feel. He was the first person that made her heart expand and contract violently painfully so. It expanded as she realized this physical feeling wasn't even rivaling the emotions in her head in its intensity.

Patrick was finally catching his breath. "Jesus, Kat." he exclaimed.  
She turned to him and innocently said, "What?", as she put her hands on the planes of his chest. Patrick groaned. Kat felt the rumble come from his throat and go into the pit of his stomach near his belly button. Her hands stumbled as she almost tripped climbing back up his body to tangle her hands in his hair as she pulled him in eagerly for a kiss.

Another searing kiss as she nibbled his upper lip, then his lower lip before pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and sucking lightly. Patrick wrapped her hands around her waist and angled his head as did Kat for better access. Her eyes shot open to gaze at him, and his eyes were squeezed tightly closed, his eyelashes framing his face. Patrick felt her pause and opened his eyes to catch her staring at him.

Kat pulled away from him to level their bodies together and before she could settle in, Patrick reached over and put his lips on hers and his hands on either side of her face. His thumbs caressed her jaw line as he poured out a deep intense feeling onto her lips that went straight into her brain as her eyes slid shut.

His kiss was driving her insane; his fingers stroked her face pulling back errant strands of hair. Under her skin her blood was boiling and she was moaning and he was groaning as their bodies twisted and contorted to mold each others to make sure there were no crevices or spaces between their bodies. Patrick slowly led a trail of kisses and nibbles from her cheek to her jaw to her chin and her neck.

Kat started whimpering when he started sucking the side of her neck. She was writhing beneath him. _Noted,_ Patrick thought. He let his lips rest upon that spot then he gently pulled the skin into his mouth. Kat started full on moaning as he continued his assault on her neck. His hand traveled across her shirt to lie on her breasts, hinting. Kat opened her arms up in response and his hands tickled near the hem of her shirt before he halted and pulled himself up to remove his shirt first. Kat had edged it up before but he had just noticed it was still on. As he watched the cloth flutter to the floor, Kat's hands roamed up to his chest and she ran her hands down dragging her nails over his nipples. He squirmed as she did so and quickly went for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up slowly, chilling her bit by bit making her shiver until he slipped the rest of it off and gathered her into his arms. Him shirtless, and her in a very scanty camisole, their body heat doubled as he held her tight against him.

And at this moment, they paused. Their eyes locked on each others as Patrick sighed deeply and nuzzled his face into her neck. Kat could feel his stubble and it was making her antsy. Patrick's hand started trailing down as he lightly caressed the bare parts of her skin that he could see. The flush that was apparent on her face was also on her chest.

"We should probably stop." Patrick whispered in her ear. He could see the glint in her eye meaning they were soon breaching on the point of no return, just realizing now that he was probably the more responsible one right now. She groaned and he flopped back down next to her on the bed. As if the weather report had just wrapped up and was transitioning, they could both feel the mood shift palpably in the room. Kat pivoted her body so that her head was lying on his chest and her arm was loosely circling his waist. All of a sudden the primal charge in the air vanished and in its wake left a soft birdsong of tranquility that lulled the pair into a peaceful state of mind. Though the need to touch and caress had faded, it left these wide open spaces for conversation.

"That was fun…" Kat commented, a note of arousal still in her voice. Patrick leaned over to sensually kiss her. "Stop.", she whined as he chuckled lightly. She turned to look into his eyes and it made his laugh stick in his throat as his gaze grew serious. His eyebrows lowered a little as her lips parted about to speak, when she shut her mouth once more.

"I know the feeling." Patrick murmured against her head.  
"Patrick, I…" she began, but couldn't finish.  
"It's okay, I know." He said stated reassuringly as she looked up at him.  
"Do you? I'm not so sure about that." She whispered back.

In response, Patrick pulled her closer.  
"Look, I really like you." She muttered downcast, to his chest before stealing a glance up.  
He was beaming. It was breathtaking what the genuine smile did to his features.

He leaned over and captured her lips gently, delicately. His tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip, silently asking. Her lips parted ever so slightly and suddenly she began to unwind into the kiss. He wasn't telling her what he felt, he was showing her and it tickled her to her very core. Their tongues met and spoke like old friends. This wasn't about need, it was about painting the correct picture and when Patrick pulled away he provided a caption.

"I really, _really,_ like you too."

On that note, they knew sleep was due. With their hands joined, fingers entwined and slow breathing synced, they gradually drifted off together into a dreamless state. Thoughts of the following morning faded as they slept with the silliest of smiles imprinted on their faces. They slumbered on.  
_

Author's Note:

Thank you to everyone who has read this story reviewed it or added it to their alerts. I know it's been almost a year but there are some very loyal readers out there. After I got over the denial phase of cancellation, I didn't know how to continue. Your reviews helped me write again when I revisited this story. I wanted to let you guys know that there is just an epilogue left.

**BUT…**

I've had some ideas about doing a three-shot song fic about Patrick's first time, Kat's first time and their first time together. If I getenough reviews on this, I'll probably do it because it means that you guys are still interested in Pat/Kat. So let me know!

Thanks again, without you readers and reviewers, this would have never been possible.

With _dangerous _amounts of love, kat.


End file.
